


The Ballad Of Us

by moonhyun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhyun/pseuds/moonhyun
Summary: If you told first year Yongguk that in five years he'd find himself fighting for his life while simultaneously saving the life of one of his friends, he would believe you.orSixth year Bang Yongguk thought that all he'd have to worry about was studying for NEWTs, but with the group of friends he has and the addition of a fourth year Hufflepuff that's as tall as he is, Yongguk's not sure what to expect anymore.





	The Ballad Of Us

The afternoon sun was warm against his skin as Yongguk looked out the window, watching as the forest moved away from them at a steady pace, a fraction of it being lost in the thick smoke from the train. His hands rest in his lap, clasped loosely around a book. The cloth of his robes was soft against his hands whenever he shifted. He had changed into them a little while ago, opting to get the task out of the way so he could spend more of his time reading. It was a book his father had given him on his first day at Platform 9 ¾ as a way to congratulate him. The book was a favorite of his, kept in pristine shape despite all the times he had read it. It was a small comfort that Yongguk greatly appreciated.

Going into his sixth year, Yongguk had concluded, was something that he was excited for. Despite the pressure of starting NEWT level subjects, this was the year that he was most confident in. Releasing a soft sigh, Yongguk turned his attention back to his book, flipping to the next page gently.

Before he could dive deeply back into the book, a soft click from the cart door caught his attention. The first thing his eyes fell on when he looked over was the green and silver accents of the newcomer's robes, contrasting with his own red and gold. Their eyes met when Yongguk looked up, the other's eyes sharp and intense regardless that it was just past noon. They sat in silence as they looked at one another, the newcomer's hands resting atop of his luggage. "Gryffindor," he said, his voice low.

"Slytherin," Yongguk replied.

Their stare-off was broken a few seconds later when a grin bloomed across the Slytherin's lips. He opened the door farther enough so that he can bring his luggage through, sitting it on top of the seat across from where Yongguk was seated. Yongguk smiled back when the other boy turned, embracing him in a hug. "Hey, Himchan."

"Hello, Bang."

Himchan had been his best friend since as long as Yongguk could remember. All of his memories, including some that he would rather forget, had Himchan in there somewhere. He was there when Yongguk's father died his third year at Hogwarts; he had gotten the news from an urgent letter his mother sent. He can still feel the paper crunching beneath his fist and see how his tears that fell soaked into it. He can still feel Himchan's hand on his own when he pulled the paper away from his shaking fingers and how warm his arms felt when he was wrapped in them. It was one of Yongguk's worst moments, and the gratitude that he feels for Himchan is something that he'll never be able to explain.

"How was your summer?" Himchan asked as if he himself wasn't with him for most of it.

Yongguk smiled and closed his book; he'll get a chance to read more later. "It was good. Mom sent you some snacks with me this morning. You can get them now if you want."

Himchan smiled wide and grabbed Yongguk's trunk, opening it up and searching through it until he pulled the small box of treats out with a triumphant yell. Taking a seat next to Yongguk, he opened the box and took out one of the pumpkin pasties and bit into it. He shot Yongguk a look. "Your mother is an angel."

"That she is," Yongguk chuckled.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Himchan snacked on his treats. It was how the two usually spent their time together - most of the time it was just the two of them sitting together in the silence, Yongguk reading his books and Himchan writing something down in one of the many notebooks that he kept. Every time Yongguk went to steal a glance at what he was writing, Himchan would pinch his arm until he yelped and turned back to his book.

"Where's Jongup?" Yongguk asked. "Don't you two catch the train together?"

Jongup was Himchan's younger cousin, starting his fifth year at Hogwarts with his spot sealed as Slytherin's best Seeker on the Quidditch team that they have seen in years. The boy had won his house many games with his skills, his fast flying and more-than-perfect ability to keep his eye on the Snitch leading them to the possession of the Quidditch Cup. It was ironic, really, that he was able to do such things despite his constant squinting while off the field. Yongguk's positive the kid needed glasses.

Slytherin would've won the Cup for the second year in a row last year if it wasn't for one of the players on the opposing team knocking violently into Jongup's broom right before he caught the Snitch, sending him spiraling into the field below. The damage was only a broken arm that had Jongup moping about in the infirmary while Himchan fussed over him.

Himchan swallowed the last bite of his treat and nodded. "He's off with Youngjae, said he had a question about the OWLs."

Yongguk nodded. They talked the rest of the way there, talking about everything and nothing all at once. It was peaceful, something that Yongguk thought he was going to need a lot of this year. While him and Himchan most likely had some classes together, the differences of their House made it a little difficult to find the time to hang out; and, you know, the years-old rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was still burning bright to this day.

The two stepped off the train once it stopped at Hogsmeade Station, pulling their luggage behind them into the crowd of students. A waving hand among the crowd caught their attention, and it took a moment for Yongguk to realize who it was.

"Hey guys!" Youngjae smiled as he beckoned them over. Jongup hovered at his side, his robes still a little too big for him. His dark roots were showing, stark against the blonde that he had got in the summer.

"Someone's in a good mood," Himchan said once they got over to them. "Look Yongguk, it's a miracle."

Youngjae huffed, but there was a gleam in his eye that meant he wasn't as annoyed as he made himself out to be. "I don't think you should be talking like that to a Prefect."

His words made them do a double-take. There, shining in the late evening sun, was the Ravenclaw Prefect badge, sitting proudly right over his heart. Youngjae looked smug.

"Congratulations, Jae," Yongguk said as Himchan gawked, striding forward to get a better look.

"They made _you_ Prefect? Merlin help those first years."

Youngjae looked offended, now. "Hey! I'll have you know that the first years love me!"

Yongguk rolled his eyes and looked to Jongup as the two bickered, shaking his head. Jongup chuckled.

"Come on guys," Yongguk interrupted. "Let's find Daehyun so we won't miss the carriage."

As if on cue, a shout rang somewhere to their left, followed by a rush of blonde wavy hair shoving them all into one hug. Yongguk struggled to keep his footing so he wouldn't fall into Himchan and possibly taking the rest down along with them. He settled his hand against Daehyun's back, steadying him.

"Sorry," Daehyun said sheepishly, pulling away from everyone. He smiled and Yongguk instantly felt warm at the sight of something so bright. "I just really missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Dae." Youngjae ruffled the latter's hair, the action brightening his smile - if that was even possible.

After a brief catching up, they all took ahold of their luggage and made their way to where the carriages waited for the students. Although it looked as if they would be pulled by nothing, Yongguk knew that they were pulled by Thestrals. Even so, out of all of them Daehyun was the only one who could see them.

"There's no need to be scared of them," Daehyun had told them in their third year. "They won't harm you. They're very well tamed."

They all knew the reason why Daehyun could see them, but it was a sensitive subject that none of them wanted to bring up, especially if the Hufflepuff was around. So when Daehyun walks up to one and pats it on its back, they only smile at him.

Yongguk hoisted his trunk into the carriage and helped Jongup with his when he looked like he was struggling. Yongguk clapped his hands together. "All set." Met with silence, Yongguk faced Jongup. The younger's eyes were unfocused, staring into nothing. Furrowing his eyebrows, Yongguk settled a hand on his shoulder. Jongup flinched and took a step back before his eyes landed on Yongguk. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Jongup mumbled.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Yongguk questioned. "You can always tell me."

Jongup looked apprehensive. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then immediately closed it. After a few moments of this, he sighed. "Promise you won't tell Himchan? I don't want him fussing over something that's nothing."

Yongguk, despite knowing that Himchan will always somehow find out anything and everything one way or another, stuck out his pinky to the younger. Jongup wrapped his own around Yongguk's, sticking their thumbs together.

Satisfied, Jongup took a breath. "Ever since I woke up this morning," Jongup began. "I've had this...feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad."

Yongguk didn't know how to reply to that. As the eldest of their friend group, it was only natural that the others would come to him with their problems, looking for advice or just someone willing to listen as they vented. He always offered some kind words after, reassuring them that everything will work out and they'll be okay. But with how worry etched it's way into Jongup's eyes, the only thing that came to his mind was to take the other's hand and squeeze it gently.

"I don't know where this is coming from," he said. "But nothing bad will happen to you or anyone else. I won't allow it."

Jongup kept eye contact for a few seconds more until his shoulders sagged slightly. "Okay."

Yongguk smiled reassuringly at him and stepped into the carriage, Jongup following suit. The others filed in soon after, but not until after they bickered on who sat where. Himchan was set on sitting between Yongguk and Jongup while Youngjae complained on the lack of space he had. Daehyun, however, was content with wherever he sat, the small smile he sported never leaving.

Looking at the faces of his best friends, Yongguk felt warmth growing in his chest. Despite their contrasting personalities, they all fit together like a puzzle; one that often times was difficult to figure out and put together, but once you did the picture that awaited you was more than worth the time and patience it took.

Yongguk always liked puzzles.

It wasn't too long before the carriage stopped, signaling their arrival at Hogwarts. Energy buzzed all around them as the students filed into the castle, excited chatter filling every nook and cranny of the halls. From the corner of his eye, Yongguk saw Youngjae disperse from them as they entered the Great Hall, falling in sync with a sea of blue and silver, talking animatedly with another Prefect. Yongguk’s glad that Youngjae was able to find his own friends apart from the group; his muggle-born status wasn’t very kind to him in his first three years at Hogwarts. During that time Yongguk found himself, more often than not, with a tearful Youngjae in his arms, asking through his sobs why he couldn’t have been like everyone else. How even Daehyun's half-blood genes would suffice if it meant the emotional turmoil he went through ended. 

In spite of his uncaring facade, Youngjae was a person who desperately wanted to be liked by everyone. Yongguk tried to tell him that being liked by everyone didn’t matter, especially since he had Yongguk and the others. The younger would just sniffle and shrug, wipe away his tears on the sleeves of his robes and go on with the rest of the day like nothing happened.

Yongguk knew that they would have to sit with their respective House on the the first day, so he doesn’t fret when Himchan leaves with a wave, Jongup not too far after. Daehyun stayed with him for a longer moment, seeming to not want to leave his side. Yongguk smiled and pushed Daehyun gently towards the rest of the Hufflepuff’s. “Go on, Dae. I’ll see you later.”

With a reluctant smile, Daehyun nodded and weaved his way to his table, taking a seat towards the end. 

Yongguk made his way to his own table, taking a seat that was offered by one of his Housemates. The boy, Yongguk recognizes as Hakyeon, sends him a warm smile. “Hello, Yongguk,” he says, his voice cheery. “I hope you got here without difficulty?” His sentence was said as a question, eyes with warm concern watching over Yongguk, looking for anything out of place. 

Yongguk liked Hakyeon. The Prefect always looked out for everyone, not only his fellow Gryffindor, and Yongguk admired him for that. In a place where Houses mostly determined your friends, Hakyeon was like a breath of fresh air. If someone needed his help, he’ll gladly hand it out, no matter who you were. 

“I did, thank you,” Yongguk replied. 

The Great Hall continued to fill with noise: chatter happened between reuniting friends and laughter filling in spaces. This continued on until someone cleared their throat. The hall was plunged into silence. There, at the podium at the end of the room, stood Headmaster Jiyong. 

Headmaster Jiyong was one of the most respected wizards in and out of Hogwarts. His presence was like no other, constantly drawing attention to himself even with the smallest of movements. He was shorter than one would expect, but the power that swam in his eyes made up for it. His sharp eyes gave the effect that he was more aggressive than he seemed, but once you get the chance to talk to him, Headmaster Jiyong was someone who wore his heart on his sleeve and he wasn't afraid to show it. He wasn't afraid to let anyone know that, either. He took pride in that.

“Good evening, everyone,” he started. “First, I'd like to welcome you all back for another great year.” The hall erupted with cheers. He can see from his peripheral Himchan clapping with Jongup seated behind him, looking like he’d rather be doing anything else. 

Headmaster Jiyong held up a hand and the hall fell silent. “With the new year brings new experiences, some good and some bad. I hope you all find ways to turn the bad ones into something great. I know you’re all more than capable.” A smile curled at the corners of his lips and he scanned his gaze among every student. Yongguk caught his eye, and the gleam that was present threw him off, like he knew something that Yongguk didn’t. “Here’s to another great year.”

With his final words the sorting began. Yongguk didn't pay too much attention to it, opting to shift his attention to his book as he slipped it out from his pocket. He picked up a few things here and there: the gasp of a Hufflepuff boy who was sure that he'd get sorted into Slytherin, the cheers of the other Gryffindors whenever someone was sorted into their house. Yongguk always found this part of the night rather boring, so it was only when the announcement of food reached his ears did he put his book away. 

The table was immediately filled with a variety of foods and Yongguk watched as the students around him pilled their plates full with roast beef. He filled his cup and took a sip, the taste of pumpkin juice sweet against his tongue. He ate in silence as he listened to Hakyeon talk about this years Quidditch games, nodding and putting in his two cents when it was needed. It wasn't necessarily his topic of choice to talk about, preferring to talk about literature and social issues, but he wasn't opposed to it. Although, Hakyeon would have a better chance talking with either Jongup or Himchan, even though the latter wasn't on the team himself. Himchan just liked to know everything about anything.

When dinner was finished and the dessert arrived, Yongguk found himself to be too tired to eat anymore. He bid his goodbyes to Hakyeon and stood, heading out of the Great Hall. He met Himchan's gaze, whose eyes burned bright with curiosity and slight concern. Yongguk only waved his hand and exited out the doors and made his way to the Gryffindor common rooms. He knew Himchan was always worried when it came to his friends, wanting nothing more than to make sure they were all safe and healthy. Yongguk loved that about him. 

The Gryffindor common room was silent when he entered, but he knew soon that it will be broken once his Housemates returned. Yongguk relished in the silence as he made his way to the bedrooms, pushing the one that led to his bed open. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he thought about the events that happened today. Jongup's confession along with Headmaster Jiyong's knowing glance sent a chill down his spine. It was one thing when your friend had worries, everyone did, but with the words that the Headmaster said that accompanied his stare seemed to connect somehow. Whatever it was, Yongguk was positive that it would end up okay. He'd make sure of it. 

Sighing, Yongguk flopped against the mattress, curly hair bouncing and falling around him like a halo. 

This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
